


Fifty Shades of WTF

by ThatgirlLola



Series: 50 Shades of Crack [1]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: Jack hates Christian guts, Christian is going through stuff.
Relationships: Christian Grey/Jack Hyde, Past Christian/ Anastasia Steele
Series: 50 Shades of Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fifty Shades of WTF

It was no secret that Jack Hyde hated Christian's guts. The mere mention of his name easily sours Jack's mood. So when it turned out that Christian had bought the business _**HE**_ worked at, he was beyond angry. Luckily Ana was there or else his office would turn into a war zone.

One might ask why does Jack hate Christian's guts so bad and the answer is simple: Christian **betrayed** Jack.

You see, Jack didn't have a happy childhood which is how he ended up in foster care. While he was in foster care he meet a smaller and younger boy named Christian. He and Christian were the best of best friends, till that unfaithful day. Without even saying 'goodbye', Christian left Jack to rot in that hell-hole. He just turned away as if the very look of Jack's face disgusted him, his eyes were blank and held no nothing but ice in them. Jack, the fool he was, stood there in silent agony as his "best friend" leaves him without giving him something, anything. It was the first time that Jack's heart just shattered. It broke a few times, when his father died and when he was ripped from his mother's loose arms as the police took him away. But when it came to Christian leaving him without a care, he just felt empty and numb. Jack never had a normal happy childhood but out of every blur the one thing that remains clear was Christian's blank face as he turn away from Jack.

Now back to the present, Jack has now found out that Christian Grey had bought the company-which wouldn't be as big of a problem-and was an ex of his personal assistant-still wouldn't be as big of a problem-and he keeps messaging his personal assistant but instead messaging _**her**_ , Jack somehow manages to **_his_** messages instead! It was annoying at first but once Jack read them he started to find them hilarious. Honesty, Christian's pathetic begging was too funny to be legal! One of Jack's favorite messages was this:

Christian: I know it's been awhile since last talked and I was wondering if you can meet me at the cafe next to your job

Christian: It's a nice place to just talk

Christian: Nice atmosphere, nice food, everything smells nice

Christian: Just like you

Christian: I'm sorry, that came out of nowhere

Christian: I just wanna talk to you, nothing more nothing less

Christian: Unless you want more ;)

Christian: But it's your choice, I won't do anything without your consent

Christian: I even got you a small present

Christian: It's not a ring but I hope that you will still like it

Christian: Anyways what time would you like to meet up? I'm not as busy this week so anytime is good for me

Oh and it doesn't end there.

Christian: I know you have read my text and it's okay that you don't have time to answer them right away

Christian: But I would like it if you say something to me

Christian: Whether its to yell at me, tell me to leave you alone or not to contact you again 

Christian: But please say something to me, even if it's once

Christian: I still miss you Ana, please come back

Oh man! The clear desperate pleas in his words to that 'I still miss you' and 'Come back' just adds to Jack humor. Seeing proof that Christian is at his lowest point just makes Jack feel even better. It made him so happy that he could laugh, which he did a lot. 

And here come Anastasia Party-Pooper Steele coming into Jack's office with Christian Crybaby Grey on her heels. Ana comes in feirous and depends Jack The Greatest Boss Ever to apologize to the spoil brat that Christian is.

"Mrs. Steele do you have any proof that I have hurt Mr. Grey in anyway?" Jack was defity adding more to her workload later. Ana pulls out Christian's phone and shows him the text messages that he sent "her". 

"For the past month and a half, Christian has been texting me but none of his messages were sent to me, but to another person who has a similar phone number. " She pulls the phone out of his face and pass it to Christian without staring him down like a guiltily criminal being put on trial. Jack quickly wonders if she would be a good detivive or laywer before snapping back into reality.

"The only person who has an almost identical phone number to me and works at the same building is you, Mr. Jack Hyde " Was it him or was he in some children's cartoon were they figured out the main villain?

Still smug as ever, Jack simplely replies with,"Even so, that doesn't mean that I directly harmed him in anyway, shape, and form that would cause me to make an apology to Mr. Christian Grey." Still going with his villain persona, he watches as the was feircous women turn into a giant flame that was trapped in box, waiting to get out. Still smug and clearly amused, Jack decided to finish this conversation with a cherry on top. "If you need a break, then you can always leave the room and come back with more solid proof, Honey."

If the box hasn't burned to ashes now then this one moment would burn the whole building down. Before Ana was able to scream curses at him, Christian-who was silently stood there like a child-gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered to her. It didn't take long for Ana to calm down enough to leave the room-not without sending Jack a mean glare-leaving the two men in room.

Back when Ana was in the room there was tension, but it was more like being in an oven kind of tension. The tension that suddenly entered the room was suffocating. It felt dark, gloomy yet it still held some anger but not as strong nor heated. It felt like an having a headache but if that headache could make your whole body feel hot. And the tension felt more awkward than the burning hate piling itself up inside Jack.

The two men stared at each other for what felt like years. Jack quickly organized his papers before standing up. "Looks like we are done talking for today, so if you excuse me I have to-" Before leaving the room, Christian quickly grabbed Jack's hand. Jack looked at confused.

"Can we talk?"


End file.
